Virgem a Domicílio
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Natsuki é a ruína do inferno, a definição do que é absurdo, segundo os seus companheiros: uma succubus virgem. Conseguirá Shizuru Fujino fazê-la cometer o pecado da luxúria ? (UA) - TRADUÇÃO
**N/A:** Isso simplesmente me ocorreu do nada.

As sentenças entre aspas são pensamentos, em sua maioria, correspondentes a Natsuki.

Aproveitem a leitura.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Mai HiME não me pertence, e sim aos Estúdios Sunrise. Posto esta fic apenas por gostar de fazê-lo, não pretendo lucrar nada com isso.

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Virgen a Domicilio", de Nat-KF. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

 **AVISO:** Bem, a essa altura, eu acho que dá para imaginar, mas vamos lá. Esta fic é yuri, e, por isso, se você não gosta deste gênero, não lhe aconselho a continuar a lê-la. Por outro lado, se você não é fã mas não tem nada contra, ou se gosta do gênero, então seja bem-vindo, e espero que goste da fic.

* * *

 **VIRGEM A DOMICÍLIO**

\- Isto é o cúmulo, Natsuki ! - Os pés descalços pisavam sobre uma poça de origem duvidosa, se bem que, dado o local em que estavam, não era difícil imaginar a sua origem, relacionando-o com o total gozo e prazer - Dentre todas as suas tolices ! - dizer que a pessoa em questão exalava raiva era muito pouco. O sangue lhe fervia diante de tal descaramento, e seus olhos faiscavam, ardendo em ira demoníaca. Era um insulto ! E dos piores !

\- Não é para tanto...

O seu pescoço coçava, embora não existisse a sensação de coceira em sua pele branca. Sabia que a tinha deixado brava, ou melhor, metido os pés pelas mãos até o fundo do abismo. Mexia-se nervosamente diante da demônio de mais alta posição, que só pensava na melhor forma de matá-la. Ambas sabiam, Natsuki continuaria vivendo, simplesmente porque não restava outra alternativa. Afinal de contas, era impossível assassinar um demônio.

\- Como não é para tanto ?! - ressoou imponente a voz entre as paredes. Imprudente, a demônio de cabelos azuis estalou a língua, aborrecida por causa da "bronca desnecessária" - Você é uma _succubus_ , Natsuki ! - ela tentava manter o olhar indiferente, para que o seu corpo não lhe traísse em meio ao nervosismo, pôs as mãos nos bolsos da calça e desviou o rosto, indignada. Um leve rubor tingiu-lhe o rosto ao escutar os gemidos provenientes de quartos contíguos.

\- E daí ? Há muitas _succubus..._

Ela cuspiu as palavras que lhe deixavam com um gosto amargo na boca. Qual era o problema, afinal ? Por que estavam tão enfurecidos com ela ? Já sabia o que lhe diriam a seguir, e inclusive os olhos lhe ardiam ao imaginar o grito descomunal, antes tinham evitado falar na sua cara, mas era fácil saber que a acusação vinha a caminho. Ela dizia a si mesma que não sabia qual barulho era pior, a bronca de Midori, ou a sinfonia luxuriosa que compunham os seus companheiros _succubus_ e _incubus_.

\- E daí ? E daí ?! E DAÍ QUE VOCÊ É A ÚNICA _SUCCUBUS_ VIRGEM ! - ela sentiu o rosto terrivelmente quente, o sangue de todo o seu corpo parecia ter se acumulado em suas bochechas - VOCÊ É O CÚMULO ! VOCÊ É A DEFINIÇÃO DE ABSURDO ! - ela pressentia que ia lhe acontecer algo de ruim, muito ruim. Ela via isso nos olhos da ruiva, que lhe gritava - VOCÊ IRÁ À TERRA E CUMPRIRÁ A SUA TAREFA ! - a sua expressão mudou drasticamente; em poucos segundos, desapareceu o vermelho intenso, e ela empalideceu como papel molhado.

\- Espere ! Deve haver outra maneira ! - assim como ela era a definição de absurdo, estava prestes a se tornar a definição de desespero. Não queria fazer sexo ! Muito menos com uma desconhecida !

Midori estalou os dedos polegar e indicador, ignorando categoricamente as súplicas feitas pela antes indiferente jovem.

\- O que é isto ? - Natsuki sabia exatamente o que era, mas se recusava a confrontá-lo, tinha que escutar a confirmação do que estava pensando, ou continuaria a se recusar, apesar de tê-lo agarrado à sua carne. Ao redor de seu pescoço, materializou-se um colar de intenso tom de vermelho, que possuía duas letras iniciais, que lhe eram estranhas . Ela engoliu em seco, suou frio. Não importava o quanto tentasse, desde o princípio, ela decidiu que resistir a ele era inútil, seria impossível que ela o tirasse por conta própria.

\- Este colar a manterá presa ao lado de uma humana. Você não terá liberdade, será praticamente impossível fazer qualquer coisa sem a sua permissão, você estará obrigada a satisfazê-la em tudo; até que ela lhe diga que você a deixou satisfeita sexualmente. E eu não me importo se você levar toda uma vida humana ! - Natsuki achou que o chão sob os seus pés estava tremendo, mas eram apenas os seus joelhos cambaleando. Tinham-na advertido, o fizeram em mais de uma ocasião, e agora ela iria pagar pelas conseqüências da sua castidade. Emudeceu, como se de só um golpe lhe tivessem cortado as cordas vocais.

\- Não ! - ela conseguiu gritar.

Midori sorriu maliciosamente, saboreando a expressão de desespero e medo da outra.

\- Adeus, Natsuki - pela segunda vez, ela estalou os dedos, e Natsuki desapareceu do local. No colar, as letras iniciais daquela que seria a sua dona: Shizuru Fujino.

* * *

Ela apareceu no quarto de sua, agora, ama, e, para o seu descontentamento plenamente justificado, sentiu o desconforto de ter ambas as mãos atadas à cabeceira da cama.

"Isso só acontece comigo", pensou ela, irritada. "Midori vai me pagar ! Isto é inacreditável !". Ela respirou fundo, ou melhor, tanto quanto lhe foi possível, tendo a boca amordaçada. Sabia que permaneceria naquelas condições até que Shizuru chegasse e ela mesma a desamarrasse. Tentou se afastar um pouco no mesmo lugar para pelo menos conseguir ficar relativamente confortável enquanto esperava. Ela tragava saliva, nervosa, ao sentir a terrível sensação do colar ao redor da sua pele; na verdade, fisicamente o objeto não representava incômodo algum, mas, ao pensar no que ele significava, tornava-se automaticamente uma restrição.

O seu único consolo era o de ter aparecido no local com a roupa que usava antes de partir.

"Talvez ela não me odeie tanto, ou provavelmente me faça mais mal do que bem estar vestida assim". Uma calça negra com muitos bolsos, folgada, e uma blusa negra sem alças que deixava à mostra parte de seu acentuado abdômen. Tinha os pés descalços, como normalmente estavam acostumados os habitantes da sua terra natal. Afora o último detalhe, o seu traje não combinava com os trajes provocantes que deveria usar uma _succubus_.

"Só me resta esperar". Ela encostou a cabeça contra a cabeceira da cama. "Por favor, que não seja louca, essa tal Shizuru".

* * *

A noite mostrava-se nos céus da cidade, destacando o avanço dos ponteiros; pela rua, ia dirigindo uma jovem de cabelos castanhos de 23 anos recém-completados. Ia voltando para casa depois do selvagem encontro que seus amigos tinham organizado para comemorar. Ainda sorria satisfeita com os nomes acrescentados à luxuriosa lista, era um sorriso delineado de um canto a outro, com a caneta da supremacia. Com o controle remoto, ela abriu a porta da garagem. Com o veículo estando desligado e guardado, ela entrou na casa, movendo-se silenciosamente. Foi tirando os sapatos em meio à escuridão que cobria a sala, e, como era de costume, pôs a mão sobre o interruptor, acendendo as luzes. Ela estranhou ao ver, sobre a mesa, um envelope negro, arqueou a sobrancelha, e, curiosa, foi aproximando-se até que pegou o papel escuro entre os seus dedos; fez uma careta confusa ao ver as poucas palavras: "Para Shizuru Fujino, direto do inferno".

Uma brincadeira, ela pensou, despreocupada; era muito comum que peças lhe fossem pregadas, por parte de Reito ou de Haruka, e ambos poderiam ter entrado com facilidade para deixar ali o envelope. Ela decidiu que nada de ruim poderia lhe resultar ao lê-lo, afinal de contas só teria um pequeno aborrecimento ou um sorriso nos lábios. Ela abriu o envelope.

" _ **Parabéns, Shizuru Fujino ! Você foi escolhida para ter ao seu serviço pessoal a succubus Natsuki Kuga".**_

\- _Ara,_ que tipo de brincadeira é esta ? - aumentou a confusão acentuada em seu rosto.

" _ **Informamos-lhe que você poderá dispor dela como bem entender, Natsuki estará comprometida a satisfazê-la. A custódia da jovem pertence a você,e, portanto, ela agirá sob as suas ordens.**_

 _ **Natsuki a está esperando em seu quarto.**_

 _ **Dentro da descrição que podemos lhe dar, estão as seguintes características:**_

 _ **# Ela tem 19 anos.**_

 _ **# Tem olhos verdes e cabelos azul-cobalto.**_

 _ **# Pequenos chifres e uma cauda que está acostumada a enrolar ao redor da sua cintura.**_

 _ **# Gosta de piercings.**_

 _ **# Se enrubesce facilmente.**_

 _ **# E... ainda é virgem".**_

" _Ara,_ uma _succubus_ virgem ? Definitivamente deve ser uma piada", ela pensou, deixando a carta sobre a mesa. Normalmente, seus amigos se esforçavam mais quando tentavam lhe aplicar truques sujos.

Rindo, ela repassou mentalmente as palavras.

\- _Ara,_ no meu quarto ? - ela continuava sem acreditar, de um jeito ou de outro, parecia mentira. Não lhe deu importância, achando que a piada terminava exatamente na última frase da carta. Ela foi até a cozinha, pegou um copo da prateleira e serviu-se de um pouco de água para refrescar a garganta, depois de toda a bebida que tinha consumido. Bebeu lentamente, deleitando-se ao saber que no dia seguinte seria sábado. Pôs o copo na pia e optou por ir ao quarto, no entanto, mesmo que não admitisse, estava curiosa para ver se o quarto estava ou não estava vazio, tal como ela o deixara antes de ir festejar. Lembrando-se das horas de prazer carnal que vivera há pouco tempo atrás, ela foi subindo as escadas, cada vez mais submersa em suas lembranças. Ia tão concentrada que praticamente esqueceu do que estava escrito na carta. Sorria lascivamente.

Pôs a mão na maçaneta, girando-a automaticamente, e empurrou a porta. Precisava tomar um banho de água fria para acalmar os hormônios que se sacudiam dentro dela; ignorando completamente a presença que ali a aguardava, foi diretamente ao banheiro. Natsuki olhou-a desconcertada por ter sido totalmente ignorada.

"O que há ? Ela realmente não me viu ?". Ela negou com a cabeça. "Isto não vai acabar bem, uma ova que vai acabar bem". Ela queria se mover sem que isso fosse possível, as algemas estavam muito apertadas.

Shizuru tomou banho rapidamente, escassos 15 minutos debaixo d'água, que ela agradecia por ter lhe baixado o tesão. Vestiu o pijama que costumava deixar no banheiro, consistia em um pequeno short e uma camisa de alças, que davam asas à imaginação, ao mostrar abertamente o seu corpo. Já vestida, voltou ao quarto.

\- KYAAAAAAA ! - ela gritou, espantada, ao finalmente perceber a sua acompanhante - O quê ? - o assombro encarregava-se de preencher aos desconcertados olhos vermelhos, que olhavam para o bem proporcionado corpo deitado sobre a cama.

A carta veio-lhe à mente em um forte golpe.

\- _Succubus_ \- ela pronunciou sem se dar conta, apreciando detalhadamente o corpo que, contra a sua vontade, permanecia algemado. Respirava nervosamente e evitava o contato visual com Shizuru - Natsuki ? - foi o que ela conseguiu dizer, ainda confusa por causa dos chifres que se sobressaíam em meio à cabeleira azul. Ela percebeu que a outra ainda não podia lhe responder, por causa da mordaça; impossibilitada de falar, assentiu com a cabeça, confirmando que, sim, realmente era Natsuki.

Apesar do banho frio recém-tomado, só de admirá-la, sentia que começava a se excitar novamente, parecia muito estranho, como se uma aura de vício e de luxúria cercasse a jovem demônio. Algo dentro de si dizia a Shizuru que aquilo era totalmente real, e não apenas uma brincadeira. Uma atração inegável, para azar da demônio, mais exatamente, atração sexual.

\- Olhe para mim - disse ela em um tom de voz normal, do tipo que se usa ao se conversar com conhecidos. Ao ver que Kuga continuava desviando o olhar, ela sorriu, brincalhona, achando que a _succubus_ procurava se fazer de difícil, sem saber que, na verdade, ela era muito tímida - N-a-t-s-u-k-i - ela pronunciou, saboreando cada letra que formava o nome. A aludida poderia jurar que sua pele demoníaca se eriçava - Olhe para mim - desta vez, ela usou um tom autoritário.

Forçada pela ordem de sua dona, ela virou o rosto, deixando à mostra os olhos verdes, que denunciavam a vergonha diante de uma divertida jovem.

\- _Ara,_ que presente tão... peculiar - Natsuki engoliu em seco ao perceber que Shizuru se aproximava lentamente, exibindo um sorriso de quem em breve iria adorar, por significar luxúria. Livre de temores, ao contrário da mais nova, Fujino estendeu os braços até que seus dedos puderam tocar e retirar a mordaça.

No instante em que foi capaz de mover os lábios e de respirar, tendo que engolir o orgulho, e amaldiçoando interiormente a Midori com todas as suas forças por metê-la naquela situação, ela pronunciou:

\- Sou sua _succubus_ pessoal, faça comigo o que quiser, ama Shizuru - desconfortável em mais de um sentido, o rubor tingia-lhe o rosto. E nem ela mesma entendia o motivo ! Se aquela era a sua natureza, por que diabos ficava tão envergonhada ao pensar em fazer sexo ?

\- Você é mesmo uma _succubus ?_ \- curiosa, ela prosseguiu tocando os pequenos chifres, e percebeu o áspero toque que era sentido na superfície deles. Também pôs as mãos nas orelhas pontiagudas, a aparência de Natsuki parecia chamar-lhe muito a atenção.

"Por que os humanos acham tão estranha a nossa aparência ? Não conheço um só demônio sem chifres ou orelhas pontiagudas". Guardou a opinião para si, sem querer aborrecer Shizuru e provocar um verdadeiro mal. "Paciência, Natsuki, paciência. Droga, isso é o que eu menos tenho".

\- Sim, eu sou uma _succubus_ \- ela lutou para manter uma voz estável.

\- E você pertence apenas a mim ? - Natsuki engoliu em seco, ao ver um brilho nada bom nos olhos vermelhos.

\- Sim, eu pertenço apenas a você - definitivamente ela gostava da idéia, gostava bastante. Ela lambia os seus lábios, e isso só aumentava o nervosismo da _succubus_. Podia sentir a luxúria de Shizuru palpitando no ar, chocando-se contra a sua pele, e até mesmo entrando em seu próprio sistema nervoso.

\- Onde estão as chaves das algemas ? - queria, ansiava, desejava deixar livres as mãos de Natsuki para poder admirar em sua totalidade ao demoníaco corpo. Após poucos minutos, podia jurar que cada respiração da mais jovem representava uma pequena porção de droga no ar, droga que ia preenchendo-a e provocando libido.

\- Estão no seu bolso - ela respondeu, com um pouco mais de autoconfiança, que, infelizmente, desapareceu quase que instantaneamente. Era ridículo, ela tinha medo da presença de Shizuru. "Por Lúcifer, eu sou uma demônio e estou com medo de uma simples humana. É um absurdo ! Mas é claro... como disse Midori, eu sou a definição de absurdo", ela se recriminava mentalmente - No bolso esquerdo da sua calça - ela esclareceu, sendo mais exata, e depois baixando os olhos de maneira submissa. "Eu sou de dar pena, diabos, sou uma vergonha, e em letras maiúsculas". Será que podia se sentir pior ?

\- _Ara,_ é verdade - ela se certificou ao colocar a mão no bolso e apalpar a pequena chave. Tirou-a, deixando-a à vista de ambas - Por que está tão envergonhada, Natsuki ? - ela brincou com o objeto entre os dedos - Nós temos que nos conhecer, afinal, você é minha - ela falava de tal modo que aumentava a vergonha de Natsuki, que não achava ser possível sentir o orgulho mais sumido no esquecimento.

Finalmente, ela introduziu a chave nas algemas. O quase imperceptível clique perturbou Kuga, ela sentia o indesejável momento cada vez mais próximo, como a respiração na sua nuca.

\- Fique de pé - normalmente, ela tinha uma atitude altiva, onde estava aquele comportamento, aquela personalidade, aquela atitude ? Ah, claro, junto à sua dignidade, na lata do lixo.

Shizuru afastou-se da cama, abrindo espaço para a outra, qualquer pessoa saberia que, depois de tanto tempo algemada à cabeceira da cama, ela precisava se esticar um pouco. Esperou, expectante, que ela obedecesse à sua ordem.

Fisicamente, foi um grande alívio ter os pulsos livres, por outro lado ela achava que iria lamentar aquela liberdade, e considerou que talvez devesse permanecer algemada. Antes de obedecer à ordem, desentorpeceu o pescoço, ao ficar de pé fez com que fossem desentorpecidos os ossos das costas. Dentro do mal que implicava tudo aquilo, conseguiu levantar-se, erguida, injetando um pouco de segurança em si mesma. O chão do quarto, ao contrário do chão do submundo, estava totalmente gelado, ao menos para os seus pés descalços.

"Tsc, parece que terei que me acostumar ao frio". Claro, ela não era idiota, ou pelo menos assim queria pensar, mas em nenhum instante lhe passou pela mente a idéia de pôr um par de calçados.

\- O que é isto ? - Shizuru seguiu com o olhar uma mancha azul-escura, sacudia-se de um lado para o outro, atrás da _succubus_. Natsuki estava esticando os braços quando escutou a pergunta. Confusa, deu um olhar que claramente dizia que ela não estava entendendo ao que se referia a jovem de cabelos castanhos - Este objeto azul-cobalto - o objeto em questão parou imediatamente de se mover.

\- Isto ? - apontou Natsuki com a mão.

\- Sim, isto - curiosa e convencida de que não podia ser nada de mau, ela aproximou-se de Natsuki. Uma vez que tinha uma demônio em seu quarto, fazer perguntas era compreensível.

\- É a minha cauda - ela respondeu calmamente - Pensei que tivessem lhe informado sobre ela em minha descrição - Shizuru levantou a mão, e, antes que a outra pudesse evitar, prendeu entre os seus dedos a cauda.

\- Kyaaaaa ! - seria difícil dizer quem se surpreendeu mais naquele pequeno instante, se foi Shizuru, pelo grito inesperado, ou Natsuki, pela ousada ação levada a cabo. A cor subiu-lhe ao rosto; ela emitia tanto calor naquele potente rubor que poderia cozinhar um ovo sobre o seu rosto. Para piorar, Shizuru continuava a segurar-lhe a cauda, e inclusive o fazia com mais força, por causa do surpreendente susto.

\- Machuquei você ?! - assustada, ela percebeu que tudo devia-se à sua ação, e rapidamente soltou a cauda. Automaticamente, aquela extensão de Natsuki passou a enrolar-se em seu abdômen, para que não pudessem tocá-la tão facilmente.

\- Não... não me machucou, ama - ela respirou, recuperando a voz; o rubor ia se dissipando, restando apenas um leve tom rosado que lhe cobria, dando-lhe uma terna aparência, que contrastava com os chifres, as orelhas e os pierciengs - Me desculpe pela minha reação - Ela inclinou o rosto. É que... é uma parte muito sensível - Shizuru deu um suspiro, aliviada ao saber que não havia causado nenhum dano à sua acompanhante.

Voltou a olhar detalhadamente a cada uma das características apresentadas pela demônio.

\- Estou vendo que você gosta muito de piercings - era uma afirmação amparada pelos três furos bastante fáceis de se detectar. Um debaixo do lábio, outro na sobrancelha esquerda, e o terceiro no umbigo.

\- Sim. É um costume - como era difícil sustentar o olhar ! Ela lutou consigo mesma ao olhar para aquelas íris vermelhas, mas era tão complicado que ela acabava por voltar os olhos para o chão.

\- Olhe para mim, Natsuki - era odioso, odioso não poder resistir nem mesmo àquele simples pedido. Reprimindo uma careta de desgosto, ela levantou o olhar.

\- Há algo que está me despertando muito mais curiosidade do que a sua aparência. Você realmente é virgem ? - bem, o que dizer, o vermelho voltou a tingir o seu rosto. Oh, sim, Natsuki e os rubores passariam muito tempo juntos.

\- Bem... sim - "droga, eu devia ter sido uma boa _succubus_ e ter deixado de ser virgem desde o início. Mas nããããããão, eu tinha que bancar a rebelde. Maldita adolescência".

\- _Ara,_ interessante... como é possível que você seja uma _succubus,_ e, ao mesmo tempo, virgem ? - era bastante tentador abrir um buraco no chão para que a terra a tragasse, infelizmente ela precisaria da autorização de Shizuru para fazer tal coisa. Amaldiçoou-se por dentro, amaldiçoou a vida, ao submundo, a sua rebeldia, e amaldiçoou duplamente a Midori.

\- Bem... _etto..._ \- as palavras sumiram da sua boca, tinham cortado-lhe a língua, simbolicamente falando - Eu me recusei a fazer sexo com os meus companheiros do submundo, e... por isso, não tinham me enviado ao mundo dos humanos, até hoje - ela confessou. Guardou para si mesma o fato de que estar ali era a sua punição.

Sorrindo, Shizuru aproximou-se, já com uma intenção em mente. Como uma simples presa sentindo-se ameaçada por um grande predador, Natsuki foi recuando lentamente, entrando, sem querer, no jogo da mulher de olhos vermelhos. Forçada a parar quando suas costas ficaram contra a parede.

\- Sabe - ela foi encurralada pelo corpo da mais velha - É muito excitante - ela pôs a mãos no abdômen descoberto de Natsuki, a pele era realmente suave. Um dos dedos abriu caminho até o umbigo dela, brincando com o piercing ali presente - Saber que vou desvirginá-la - ansiosa, começou a beijá-la; saboreou aqueles lábios inexperientes, assinalando-os como seus. Abraçava a cintura de Kuga, querendo prender-se ao corpo dela, para ter mais contato com a sua pele macia. Sorriu entre os seus lábios quando, no momento de introduzir a sua língua na inexperiente boca, se deu conta do quarto piercing que Natsuki tinha.

O beijo terminou.

\- Mas não será esta noite - ela acariciou o rosto de quem mal recuperara o fôlego - Hoje você apenas vai dormir na minha cama. Aproveite e acostume-se com a minha presença, Nat-su-ki - dizer que ela gostara daquele sabor era pouco, tinha certeza de que se tornaria um forte vício, porque adorava e ficava fascinada com aquele novo sabor que tinha saído diretamente do submundo.

Só àquela altura, Shizuru percebeu o colar vermelho. Deleitou-se ao ver as iniciais "SF" gravadas.

\- Lindo colar - disse ela, rindo.

Por ordem de Shizuru, ambas se deitaram na cama e apagaram as luzes.

"Ela é um pouco estranha; tem uma demônio deitada ao seu lado e está tão calma". A mais velha estava excitada, sim, queria fazer sexo, também; queria desvirginar Natsuki, é claro; mas achou que seria melhor repor as energias para poder esforçar-se e colocar a sua _succubus_ contra a parede, como deveria.

\- Você não tem medo de me ter aqui ? - a dúvida foi mais forte do que a prudência, e a pergunta floresceu em voz alta.

\- Eu deveria ? - questionou ela, que confortavelmente usava Natsuki como travesseiro, encostando a cabeça nos seios dela e colocando as pernas entre as dela. Só por aquela noite, ela a deixaria conservar as suas calças ao dormir; a partir do dia seguinte, não queria corta-tesões entre elas.

\- Não. Eu estou sob as suas ordens - fazer sexo com a sua ama não encabeçava a sua lista de desejos, mas tampouco provocaria qualquer dano à mulher. Ela estava nervosa, sim; achava que sua dignidade estava perdida por causa dela, também; mal a conhecia, e ela lhe provocava intensos rubores; mas ela não lhe desejava nenhum mal. Inexplicavelmente, gostava de Shizuru.

\- _Ara,_ você tem que parar de dizer isso, se não quiser ser violentada - ela engoliu em seco, assentindo com a cabeça. Ela não podia dizer que não fora avisada, simples assim.

Finalmente, Shizuru também acabou cedendo ao cansaço, caindo nos braços de Morfeu. Ela dormia calmamente, ao passo que, por outro lado, Natsuki tentava, com todas as fibras do seu ser, abandonar o nervosismo.

"Não me resta outra saída, tenho que me resignar". Sem nem mesmo saber como, ela conseguiu adormecer.

Os raios de Sol entraram esgueirando-se entre as cortinas, aquecendo aos poucos os lençóis sobre a cama, o espaço disposto entre aquelas quatro paredes protegia uma certa mulher de cabelos castanhos, que foi a primeira a acordar. Esticou os braços, e, um pouco sonolenta por causa da bebida consumida na noite anterior, virou-se, olhando para o outro lado.

\- Com quem eu me deitei, desta vez ? - uma olhada nos chifres da cabeça da outra foi o suficiente para trazer-lhe de volta todas as memórias - Oh, eu me lembro. Pôs a mão em sua franja, tirando-a do rosto.

Ela deixou a cama para tomar um banho matutino e optou por deixar Natsuki continuar dormindo, ela parecia terrivelmente meiga, por causa da expressão que exibia naquele estado vulnerável. Mantinha a cauda enrolada no abdômen, como se tivesse previsto que Shizuru iria tentar tocá-la novamente.

Enquanto Shizuru se banhava, dando a si mesma o tempo que não desfrutara debaixo d'água, na noite anterior, Natsuki abriu os olhos ao notar a falta do corpo que a abraçava antes. Levantou o torso, cruzando as pernas sobre a cama, esperando que Shizuru aparecesse na entrada da porta, uma vez que estava isenta de qualquer outra pendência.

"Eu realmente desejo vê-la ? Será que você está doente, Natsuki ?", ela suspirou, presa em meio aos seus pensamentos. Sabia que devia continuar esperando, no entanto a sede incomodou-lhe a garganta; ela ignorou-a pelos cinco primeiros minutos, mas o incômodo persistia. "Vamos, o que de tão ruim pode acontecer se eu for apenas tomar um copo de água". Com esse raciocínio, ela se levantou da cama, evitando fazer barulhos que alertassem a outra de seu estado ativo. Saiu do quarto deixando a porta aberta e andou em direção à escada. Um ligeiro formigamento atacou-lhe as plantas dos pés, ao sentir o carpete. "Que chão tão estranho têm os humanos. Ela chegou à cozinha, o tamanho consideravelmente grande a fez dar outro suspiro, este expressava: Tanto espaço era realmente necessário ? Baseando-se em palpites, foi fácil encontrar a prateleira na qual eram guardados os copos. Ela pegou um de vidro apenas porque lhe pareciam mais parecidos aos do submundo. Agora o formigamento do carpete fora substituído pelo frio mármore que cobria o chão da cozinha, obrigando-a mentalmente a ignorá-lo, e ainda sem pensar em usar calçados. Por coisas assim, Midori recriminava-a repetidas vezes, por causa da sua falta de raciocínio. Ela pôs água no recipiente, alheia à presença que ia descendo as escadas naquele exato instante.

Shizuru entrou na cozinha, imitando o comportamento silencioso, aproximou-se sem ser percebida. Ia andando diretamente até Natsuki, aproveitando que ela estava de costas para a entrada. O sorriso demoníaco que deveria ter a mais jovem era exibido por ela.

\- Você sumiu do nada - o copo se chocou contra o chão, quebrando-se em centenas de minúsculos fragmentos. A pele de Natsuki foi percorrida por um calafrio, ao sentir a respiração de sua ama se chocando contra o seu ouvido.

\- Shi... Shizuru - a sua voz rouca tremeu, ao falar. Não era só a respiração de Shizuru que entrara em contato com o demoníaco corpo, como também aquelas mãos experientes que tinham coragem de tocá-las sem timidez ou vergonha.

\- Não gostei de voltar ao quarto e ver que você estava ausente - com os dedos, ela pressionou a virilha da outra, vendo Kuga morder os lábios para não emitir sons que considerava muito distantes de sua personalidade - Por favor, não volte a fazer isso - a outra mão brincava em uma área mais acima, tocando o tímido mamilo direito - _Ara,_ é excitante que você não use roupas íntimas, Nat-su-ki - e o alucinado rubor apareceu novamente.

\- Me perd... me perdoe, ama - a mão que já circulava pela área mais abaixo deixou de lado o atual trabalho, passando o dedo indicador pelo contorno da cauda, que enrolava-se firmemente à sua cintura. Como conseqüência disso, Natsuki tremia um pouco, segurando o obsceno som que lutava para sair de sua garganta.

\- Tudo bem, eu sei que não vai se repetir - ela retirou ambas as mãos - Agora, vá para a minha cama e espere lá por mim, enquanto eu limpo isto - disse ela, vendo os vidros espalhados em grande parte da cozinha.

\- Eu posso limpá-los com um estalar de dedos, se você me ordenar - ela dispunha de seus poderes, como qualquer outro demônio, no entanto, precisava que lhe dessem a ordem para poder usá-los.

\- Isso seria bom, vá em frente, pode limpar - tal como dissera, ela estalou os dedos indicador e polegar, e, dois segundos depois, o lugar estava perfeitamente limpo - _Ara,_ isso pode ser muito útil - ela considerava as possibilidades, embora preferisse usá-las apenas a nível sexual.

* * *

 _ **PRIMEIRA TENTATIVA**_

Elas subiram de volta ao quarto.

\- Agora sim, deite-se na cama, Natsuki.

Obedecendo, menos nervosa do que esperava, ela deitou-se entre os lençóis. Sentiu o cálido corpo de Shizuru sobre si. Uma voz dentro dela, que parecia estar presa, lutava para vir à tona, e não entendia a que vinha a voz em questão.

\- Você é embriagante - disse Shizuru, antes de beijá-la.

O celular de Shizuru tocou.

Irritada, ela atendeu à chamada mata-tesão que cruelmente extinguiu-lhe os hormônios.

\- Filha, é urgente, eu preciso que você venha aqui em casa.

\- Não dá para esperar, mamãe ? - ela olhava desesperada para o corpo sob o seu.

\- Não, não dá para esperar.

\- Já estou indo para aí, estou levando companhia - ela desligou, querendo amaldiçoar a sua sorte - Você tem outra roupa, Natsuki ? - a outra assentiu - Vá trocar de roupa, e não se esqueça das roupas íntimas.

NA CASA DOS FUJINO

Shizuru tocou a campainha, esperando que seus pais abrissem a porta.

\- Lembre-se, apenas se deixe levar pela corrente e evite falar para não se meter em apuros - a aparência de Natsuki já bastava para fazer com que o senhor e a senhora Fujino alçassem uma sobrancelha recriminadora e fizessem um sinal de reprovação com as cabeças, em sinal de infinito desprezo. Ambas estavam paradas, simulando um dia igual a qualquer outro - Se eles comentarem algo sobre a sua roupa, deixe que eu falo, entendido ?

\- Está bem, Shizuru - parecia estranho usar o seu nome assim, sem uma ama envolvida. Era só uma precaução; ali, em território inimigo, seria difícil explicar a situação, por isso o melhor era simplesmente não comentá-la. Natsuki vestia uma calça parecida com a outra, só que esta tinha uma corrente pendurada do lado direito, uma camisa negra que lhe cobria o abdômen, e, é claro, os pés ainda descalços.

\- Quem é esta... jovem, Shizuru ? - as quatro pessoas em questão estavam sentadas na sala de estar.

\- Uma amiga que estava comigo antes de vocês terem me telefonado - ela respondeu, serena por fora e furiosa por dentro. Tinham lhe interrompido cruelmente o momento ! Natsuki mantinha-se sentada com as pernas cruzadas, tentando imitar uma estátua, para que sua respiração não incomodasse aos temperamentais Fujino.

\- Por que ela tem essa aparênca ? - a senhora invadiu asperamente o espaço pessoal da jovem, apalpando os chifres dela , bem como as orelhas, e quase, quase, conseguindo tocar-lhe a cauda.

"Porque sou uma _succubus,_ talvez, só talvez, por isso..."

\- Ela é uma cosplayer - mentiu Shizuru, dando um tapa nos dedos da sua mãe. Que ninguém tocasse no que era dela !

\- E ela sempre anda vestida assim ? - massageando a mão, olhou desaprovadoramente para os pés, desprovidos de calçados - Você tem idéia de quantos germes ela contrai, andando assim ?! - não houve nenhum poder humano que a fizesse calçar um par de tênis. Não importava, Shizuru adorava até mesmo este detalhe na demônio.

\- Ela é uma excelente cosplayer - ela salientou, anotando mentalmente que, na próxima visita aos pais, cortaria o solado de um par de sapatos e obrigaria Natsuki a usá-lo.

Estreitando os olhos, o senhor Fujino levantou o olhar, querendo inutilmente intimidar a jovem, que, ao perceber, entrou em um jogo de olhares com o homem.

\- De onde você vem ? - ele perguntou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. O ar tornou-se tenso. Todos se esqueceram do motivo daquela reunião.

\- Venho do que vocês conhecem como inferno - oh, sim, eles já viam-na desenhando um pentagrama com sangue de cabra virgem na sala. Shizuru bateu no próprio rosto.

\- O QUÊ ?! - gritou, horrorizada, a sua mãe. Repetindo "Jesus Cristo" com a boca, e muito tentada a ir atrás da cruz de prata que guardava no quarto.

\- Ela vem de áreas mais pobres ! É que ela está absolutamente envolvida pelo seu papel, ela é uma cosplayer profissional ! - dando ênfase ao assunto satânico, Natsuki sustentava um olhar assassino que beirava a insanidade.

\- Que amigos, Shizuru, que amigos...

* * *

 _ **SEGUNDA TENTATIVA**_

Natsuki gemia alto, sentindo os lábios e a língua de Shizuru saboreando o seu mamilo direito. O rubor lutava para deixar de ocupar-lhe apenas o rosto e tomar conta das orelhas e do pescoço. Ela descobriu que a voz dentro de si correspondia ao instinto de _succubus_ que mantivera adormecido durante 19 anos. Logo a mão de Fujino abria caminho até à sua protegida intimidade, acariciando lentamente cada milímetro de sua pele, expirando, vez por outra, sobre os úmidos rastros que ela desenhava com sua língua, como um lápis.

Tudo ia bem, enfim aqueles dedos magistrais iriam tomar a virgindade de Natsuki; quando, do nada, uma selvagem bola de beisebol quebrou a janela, acertou Natsuki e matou o tesão, ao cair ela estava desmaiada.

\- Isso é sério ?! - gritou irritada, Shizuru, disposta a denunciar os seus pequenos vizinhos, por irromperem com tamanha falta de consideração.

* * *

 _ **TERCEIRA TENTATIVA**_

Achando que fosse possível que o quarto lhes trouxesse má sorte, decidiram tentar na sala, aproveitando que o sofá era amplo. Agora era Shizuru quem gemia, com o tímido toque que Natsuki lhe proporcionava, seguindo as instruções dadas.

\- Assim está bom, Shizuru ? - ela retirava lentamente as roupas da mais velha.

\- Está ótimo, Natsuki, continue - a campainha da porta tocou - Ignore isso - os lábios de ambas se encontraram de forma passional. Fujino deleitava-se com a sensação com a qual era brindada pelo piercing da outra em sua língua, lhe fascinava, lhe excitava.

A campainha voltou a tocar.

\- Ignore.

Mas as pessoas lá fora eram insistentes e bateram na janela.

\- Sabemos que vocês estão aí dentro ! Nós não iremos embora !

Irritada, ela separou-se de uma confusa Natsuki, que novamente não entendia nada dos humanos.

"E depois eu é que sou a estranha". Negou com a cabeça. "Eu fiz algo de mal ?". A dúvida lhe assaltava, temendo que não estivesse realizando bem a sua tarefa. Agradecia minimamente e já não ficava nervosa diante do início do ato, lamentavelmente não estavam conseguindo consumá-lo. Começava a nascer dentro dela aquele pecado do qual tanto tinha escutado durante toda a sua vida: luxúria.

Respirando fundo, enquanto passavam pela sua mente métodos de tortura aplicáveis aos inconvenientes visitantes, Shizuru abriu a porta, procurando mostrar uma expressão de irritação máxima.

\- Nós somos as Testemunhas de Jeová ! - imediatamente ela tentou fechar a porta, fracassando por causa da Bíblia atravessada na entrada - Você conhece a Palavra do Senhor ? - graças à menção do Senhor, Natsuki caiu do sofá com uma dor de cabeça que acabou matando o tesão - VOCÊ CONHECE A BÍBLIA SAGRADA ?! - Kuga se retorcia no chão por causa da presença daqueles crentes.

Shizuru enfureceu-se ainda mais, sabendo que até ali chegava a tentativa do dia.

\- Deve ser uma brincadeira ! - ela voltou a tentar empurrar a porta.

\- É claro que não é uma brincadeira ! - eles empurraram a porta para mantê-la aberta - Viemos pregar a Palavra do Senhor ! - pronto, tinham conseguido fazer com que Natsuki caísse desmaiada.

A raiva, quase, quase, a afogara em sua própria bile. Ao lado da entrada havia uma mesinha, onde descansava um livro bastante interessante. Furiosa, ela o pegou, e, sem pensar, jogou-o.

\- Aí está o seu Livro Sagrado ! - e, de uma batida, ela fechou a porta. As pobres Testemunhas de Jeová saíram correndo, ao verem que o livro era o Kama Sutra lésbico.

Shizuru voltou à sala e subiu arrastando Natsuki pela escada.

\- Nós conseguiremos, de um jeito ou de outro - sem querer, bateu com a cabeça da desmaiada contra os degraus.

\- Naaah, não vai acontecer nada com ela, eu acho.

* * *

 _ **QUARTA TENTATIVA**_

Três é demais, isso as pessoas costumavam dizer, mas para Shizuru Fujino, as derrotas eram um simples mito. Exatamente por esta razão, Midori enviara Natsuki para ela. Momentaneamente, Kuga repousava sobre a cama, esperando o retorno da sua ama. Matava o tempo olhando para o telhado, olhando para o abanador, que, aliás, tinha quebrado acidentalmente, contava as partículas de poeira no ar, até a mancha de refresco que deixou no chão parecia interessante, após fingir insanidade diante dos descomunais gritos de Shizuru. Ela brincava, abanando a cauda de um lado para o outro, e achava um pouco engraçado ao imaginar a mais velha tentando prendê-la. Claro, essa brincadeira pessoal perdia a graça quando imaginava que ela quisesse fazê-lo, então teria que deixar que ela a prendesse e então iria lamentar. Optou por recorrer à mesma ação de sempre, deixando a cauda enrolada no seu abdômen.

Ela passou a mão pelo colar, desconhecia o motivo, ou melhor, se recusava a aceitá-lo, já não se sentia incômodo algum ao usá-lo.

\- Eu já lhe disse, mamãe, mantenha o maldito exorcista à distância ! - ela sorriu zombeteiramente por causa dos gritos que Shizuru vociferava pelo celular - Natsuki é uma excelente cosplayer, e ponto ! - o sorriso desapareceu instantaneamente, como se lhe tivessem jogado um balde de água fria. "O que diabos é um cosplayer ?", era a sua dúvida existencial.

Ali voltou a morrer o tesão, antes mesmo de terem tentado.

* * *

 _ **QUINTA TENTATIVA**_

\- Estou começando a acreditar que algo quer que você permaneça eternamente virgem - ela comentou, andando de um lado para outro, no quarto. Àquela altura, Shizuru permitia que ela falasse com qualquer um dos seus amigos, além de lhe permitir algumas coisas sem que ela tivesse que ficar esperando receber ordens ou autorizações.

\- Vamos repassar, eu desliguei o celular, desconectei o telefone, tranquei a janela e apaguei todas as luzes, para que pareça que nós não estamos - ela sentou-se na beira da cama, passando as mãos pelos cabelos como modo de reter a frustração acumulada. Nunca em sua vida tinha sido tão difícil de se consumar uma sessão de sexo. Considerou que talvez fosse o karma reprovando-a por todas as vezes em que estivera à caça, entre as mulheres; embora ela certamente continuasse sem se arrepender de nada.

Natsuki sentiu a mudança no estado de ânimo que Shizuru botava para fora, cada emoção dela a atingia fortemente, por aquele curioso laço que ambas dividiam.

"Não gosto de vê-la assim". Ela cortou a distância entre ambas, aninhando-se ao lado, com o único propósito de iniciar um fogoso beijo. "Até agora, está é a única forma que eu conheço de lhe fazer feliz". Aninhando-se entre as pernas dela, gemeu baixinho quando ela segurou a sua cauda entre os dedos e foi acariciando-a.

\- Ainda não entendo como você é tão sensível - sussurrou ela, ao ouvido da demônio, para depois ir mordendo-o aos poucos, planejando descer pelo pescoço.

\- É parte da minha natureza - comentou Natsuki entre suspiros, enquanto era deitada na cama, com um corpo libidinoso sobre ela - Foi assim que me criaram - ela gemeu, excitada.

\- Tenho que agradecer a Lúcifer, então - e, de fato, ela o faria.

A porta se abriu de repente, batendo contra a parede.

\- NÃO PODE SER VERDADE ! - maior azar, impossível. Haruka e Reito estavam parados na porta, com os olhos completamente arregalados, eles achavam que não havia ninguém na casa e simplesmente planejavam fazer uma brincadeira com ela, sem saber que o que fizeram foi cortar-lhes brutalmente o tesão - O QUE DIABOS VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI ? - Natsuki se atirou de costas na cama.

"Caramba, alguém deseja que eu permaneça virgem para sempre".

Não era a primeira vez que encontravam Shizuru transando, aliás, já a tinham visto até em locais em que provavelmente transar devia ser ilegal, mas, sim, era a primeira vez que encontravam-na com uma garota com aquelas características.

\- Nós não conhecíamos esse seu fetiche, Shizuru - ela começou a ter um tique nervoso no olho - Desde quando você gosta das cosplayers ?

\- Parem de olhar para a minha cosplayer e sumam daqui !

"O QUE DIABOS É COSPLAYER !?"

* * *

 _ **SEXTA TENTATIVA**_

A conclusão a que chegaram foi de que a casa lhes trazia má sorte.

\- Mas se o que eu quero é apenas desvirginar Natsuki ! - dizia a mulher de olhos vermelhos, cansada das estúpidas interrupções. Ela não iria se render, iria conseguir, ou não se chamaria mais Shizuru Fujino "Louca por sexo".

A resposta mais lógica em que ela pensou foi: irem a um hotel. Embora, a princípio, a _succubus_ nem sequer soubesse o que era um hotel. Shizuru foi lhe explicando dentro do carro, enquanto iam até o local. Neste curto espaço de tempo, entrou em ação a ingenuidade, que, entre os demônios, apenas Natsuki conseguia ter, e ela quebrou o som, juntamente com o ar-condicionado.

\- Tudo bem, eu só não vou me aborrecer porque sei que foi acidentalmente, como o abanador do quarto e a pia da cozinha. O lado positivo é que você os conserta com um estalar de dedos - ou as contas começariam a ficar muito caras. Sem problemas, ela era uma Fujino, a sua família praticamente vomitava dinheiro, o qual ela podia gastar à vontade.

Faltava pouco para chegarem ao hotel.

\- Como é que os seus pés estão sempre limpos, se você sempre anda descalça ? - "era estranho que eu não tivesse perguntado até agora".

\- Um truque demoníaco que nos ensinam ao nascer - para ela, a resposta era óbvia, mas, uma vez que até poucos instantes ela desconhecia a palavra "hotel" (além de muitas outras que Shizuru tivera que arranjar tempo para lhe explicar, para evitar que ela passasse por dificuldades), optou por guardar para si o pensamento.

\- Não seria mais fácil usar calçados ?

"Não seria mais fácil a abstinência ao invés de usar camisinhas ? Não seria mais fácil comprar pela internet ao invés de investigar as contra-senhas do vizinho todas as noites ? Não seria mais fácil comprar comida entregue a domicílio ao invés de você quase nos intoxicar com a sua falta de talento culinário ? Eu também me questiono sobre muitas coisas do mundo humano, Shizuru, muitas..."

\- Me incomoda - ela respondeu.

\- Te olhariam com menos estranheza.

\- Nós duas sabemos que, de um jeito ou de outro, iriam me olhar com estranheza - os piercings, as orelhas pontiagudas, a cauda e os chifres representavam razão mais do que suficiente.

Logo elas chegaram ao hotel. Alheia à preocupação com a crise econômica, Shizuru pagou pelo quarto mais caro. O funcionário olhou-as detalhadamente ao entregar-lhes as chaves, reparando em seguida na aparência de Natsuki.

\- É um novo fetiche ? - o pior de toda a situação era que ele estava perguntando a sério. A demônio, sentindo-se insultada, grunhiu, revelando irritação; aquele cenho franzido, acompanhado do olhar assassino, assustou ao funcionário e agradou a Shizuru. Era excitante conhecer outra faceta de sua _succubus_ , queria experimentá-la, também com aquela personalidade, na cama. Claro, em primeiro lugar era preciso acabar com aquela maré de azar e conseguir desvirginá-la.

\- Meta-se com a sua vida - respondeu Shizuru, pegando as chaves - Vamos, Natsuki - ela começou a andar, sabendo que a mais nova a seguiria automaticamente, mantendo-se próxima.

Ela sorriu sarcasticamente para o rapaz, mostrando-lhe uma atitude zombeteira com aquela simples expressão facial.

\- Desta vez, tudo vai dar certo - disse Fujino, dentro do elevador.

\- Vamos pensar positivo, Shizuru - ela ratificou. Felizmente, só as duas estavam aquele pequeno cubículo; infelizmente, nem mesmo Natsuki esperava pelo inconveniente a seguir. Ela começou a respirar com dificuldade, tendo a firme convicção de que aquelas quatro paredes estavam se fechando em torno dela.

\- Droga, as paredes estão se fechando ! - ela gritou de repente, assustando a sua acompanhante - Eu tenho que sair daqui ! - a coitada parecia transtornada.

\- Não me diga que você é claustrofóbica, Natsuki !

\- O que diabos é claustrofóbica ?!

"É oficial ! Tenho que dar um dicionário de presente a Natsuki", pensou Fujino, já desanimada.

\- ESQUEÇA ! - Shizuru pressionou repetidamente o botão do próximo andar, para saírem dali - teve que arrastar o escandaloso, mas sexy, corpo de Natsuki - ACALME-SE ! - ela foi obrigada a dar-lhe um tapa, para fazê-la reagir.

\- AS PAREDES ESTÃO SE FECHANDO ! - um segundo tapa, digno de figurar no Guinness Book - Me desculpe - ela baixou o olhar, submissa, consciente da ceninha que tinha armado, em meio à histeria. Não era à toa que, no inferno, ela tinha acabado com a paciência de Midori.

\- Eu não imaginava que os demônios tinham medos - ela omitiu a palavra "fobia", prevendo que Kuga não conhecesse o significado. Subiram as escadas, já estavam ali e o pagamento do quarto já tinha sido registrado (sem devolução), seria uma idiotice desperdiçar a oportunidade por causa de um pequeno contratempo.

\- Eles não costumam tê-los, bem que Midori disse, eu sou a definição de absurdo - ela andava, ainda com o olhar apático.

\- Você pode ser uma demônio ridícula, mas é minha - por ter falado sem se virar, ela não pôde ver o sorriso que se formara nos demoníacos lábios.

"Eu estou gostando de pertencer a ela ? Hey, Natsuki, sua idiota, aceite que... você gosta de Shizuru !". Ela sacudiu a cabeça, parando com aqueles monólogos mentais. Depois de 15 minutos, conseguiram chegar ao andar no qual estava o quarto. Mas, claro, o destino parecia ter um certo hábito, e...

\- Como é ? UMA CONVENÇÃO DE COSPLAYERS ?! - o tique nervoso voltou ao seu olho quando ela viu a multidão que corria estrondosamente, carregando uma super-mega-confusa Natsuki. Cansada de toda aquela brincadeira de mau gosto da vida, que a estava provocando, ela arregaçou as mangas da camisa e entrou no salão para o qual os frikis tinham seqüestrado a SUA _succubus_ \- Saiam do caminho, frikis sem vida ! - ela estava cuspindo fogo pela boca, os seus olhos ardiam de raiva, por causa da abstinência que sofria há uma semana e meia. A falta de sexo a transformava em um ser perigoso.

\- Continuem a me atrapalhar, e eu vou começar a destruir videogames ! - diante da ameaça, que, percebia-se, era muito verdadeira, eles a deixaram passar sem questionar. Ela parecia o último inimigo de um jogo, ou pelo menos assim pensavam as pessoas apavoradas ali presentes.

Presa entre dezenas de adolescentes anti-sociais, que mal podiam acreditar que uma garota estivesse entre eles, e vítima de incontáveis fotos involuntárias, Natsuki tentava libertar-se para voltar até Shizuru, tantos rapazes lhe davam nos nervos, pois a léguas de distância ela detectava a luxúria que liberavam ao olhá-la.

\- Os seus chifres parecem bastante reais ! - "porque são reais, seu imbecil !". Ela recuava, em sua ânsia de evitar que a tocassem - Uau, esta cauda até se move ! - imediatamente ela enrolou a sua cauda, para escondê-la sob a sua blusa e jaqueta, protegendo-a.

\- Afastem-se dela ! OU EU JURO QUE VOU CASTRÁ-LOS ! - a territorialidade Fujino fora mega-ativada a níveis antes desconhecidos pelo homem. Todos correram para qualquer direção em que pudessem ficar afastados do casal. Natsuki, em contrapartida, suspirou aliviada ao ver os olhos vermelhos.

\- Isso foi horrível - disse Kuga; agora, sim, estavam abrindo a porta do quarto - Nem mesmo o inferno é assim - um calafrio percorreu-a.

\- Ninguém pode negar que tentamos até o fim - afirmou a mulher de olhos vermelhos, sentando-se na beira da grande cama - Venha aqui, Nat-su-ki - obediente como sempre, ela se aproximou, sentando-se nas pernas de Shizuru. Surpreendentemente, a libido de ambas permanecia muito elevada. A intensidade da troca de beijos subia a cada toque, ambas deleitando-se com o sabor uma da outra, respirando a respiração uma da outra.

As peças de roupa que correspondiam à parte superior das roupas de ambas logo tinham aterrissado no chão.

\- Shi...zuru - o nome veio misturado com um gemido. Ela gozava com a sensação atual, abrindo-se plenamente, deleitando-se, o que se justificava pelos experientes beijos e carícias de Fujino.

\- Gema para mim, Natsuki - a excitação aumentava. Aumentava de um modo jamais visto ! A _succubus_ embriagava-a, a libido subia, lhe gerava um surto de luxúria. Natsuki lambeu os lábios, sorrindo por causa do agradável e delicioso sabor. Impossível encontrar algo mais viciante, definitivamente iria precisar dela por todos os dias, dali em diante.

A calça da mais velha juntou-se à roupa do chão, juntamente com a sua sedutora calcinha. Guiada pelo instinto de _succubus_ , que seria dedicado apenas à sua ama, ela usou a língua para dar-lhe prazer, Fujino gemia ao sentir o quarto piercing roçá-la tão íntima e profundamente. Natsuki lambeu os lábios, sorrindo por causa do agradável e delicioso sabor. Se auto-reivindicava por ter vivido afastada de sua natureza por 19 anos.

Ansiosa por voltar ao domínio, Shizuru colocou-a debaixo de si. Satisfeita por saber que a sua persistência dava um magnífico fruto, ela livrou-se da calça, deixando Kuga apenas de calcinha, o tecido grudava-se ao corpo dela, revelando curvas perfeitas. Acariciou a peça de roupa naquele local que tanto desejava, desde que a demônio aparecera em seu horizonte. Lentamente ela tirou-lhe a calcinha, surgindo nela um sorriso lascivo, ao perceber o quão úmido estava o tecido. Achava que poderia, felizmente, perder o controle, diante dos roucos suspiros e gemidos. Aproximou o seu rosto ao de Natsuki, dando início a um beijo, bem na hora em que ela usava os seus dedos para penetrá-la.

TRÊS HORAS DEPOIS

Ambas permaneciam deitadas na cama, em meio aos lençóis amarrotados e ao inconfundível aroma de luxúria que impregnava o ar. Olhavam desconcertadas para o teto, ainda assimilando tudo o que acontecera naquele curto espaço de tempo.

\- Natsuki, quando você arranhou o meu pescoço ? - naquela hora, tinha sido parte do prazeroso ato, agora era uma incógnita.

\- _Etto..._ acho que foi quando você mordeu o meu ombro - ela respondeu, inclinando-se sobre o travesseiro - Quando você arranhou o meu abdômen ? - incógnitas, incógnitas por todos os lados.

\- Acho que foi depois que você enterrou as unhas nas minhas costas - ela respondeu, já mais calma por finalmente abandonar a abstinência. O mundo podia continuar girando.

\- Isso não foi porque você teve a idéia de estimular a minha cauda ? - ela alçou uma sobrancelha, o membro em questão se movia da esquerda para a direita, no ar.

\- Sim, disso eu tenho certeza - ela respondeu, rindo ligeiramente - _Nee,_ Natsuki.

\- Sim ? - ela tinha consciência de que qualquer ordem de Shizuru devia ser obedecida.

\- Você vai ter que voltar para o inferno ? - perguntou Shizuru, acariciando a áspera textura dos chifres.

\- Não escreveram na carta ? Presume-se que o colar irá desaparecer e eu irei voltar para o inferno quando você disser que eu a deixei satisfeita - No fundo, Natsuki desejava intensamente que essas palavras não fossem proferidas. Desejava permanecer com Shizuru, só com ela Natsuki queria experimentar o prazer carnal.

\- Isso significa que, enquanto eu desejar tê-la, você ficará comigo, certo ? - sabia que, ao se relacionar com Natsuki ela irremediavelmente estava pecando, mas como era prazeroso pecar.

\- Sem dúvida alguma - instintivamente, Natsuki começou a beijar o corpo junto ao seu, empregando leves carícias, preparando-se para o segundo round. Em pouco tempo, ela já estava usando novamente o piercing da sua língua para escutar os gemidos da sua ama.

Definitivamente, Shizuru não se encarregaria de ninguém mais além de Natsuki, ela satisfazia plenamente todas as suas necessidades. As garotas do mundo teriam que se despedir de Shizuru.

\- Então, vou apresentá-la oficialmente como minha namorada - ela sorriu - Minha namorada cosplayer.

\- Como minha ama desejar - ela levantou o rosto, interrompendo momentaneamente a tarefa que realizava - Mas, Shizuru... o que é cosplayer ? - era a sua controversa e existencial dúvida.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **N/A:** Shizuru Fujino "Louca por sexo" é maluquinha.

Espero que vocês gostem desta oneshot.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** OK, esta é a primeira fic de Mai HiME que eu traduzo, e uma da qual eu gostei bastante. Quase senti pena da Shizuru, em cada uma das cinco tentativas fracassadas, foi uma fic muito divertida. Bem, eu espero que vocês também gostem dela.

E, se gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
